Not the Last Kryptonian
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: What if Kara was the daughter of Zod and Lex's half-sister? And what if she came to Smallville during season 1? How would things be different for the Kryptonians? Read and find out! A/N: Kara and Clark are not related in any way
1. Chapter 1

"Our parents would kill us if they saw us right now" Clark said, pulling his lips away from Laura's. She grinned at him, her smile almost predatory as she kissed him again.

"You're right. After all, Jonathan Kent's son kissing Lionel Luthor's daughter would be frowned upon, seeing as how our fathers hate each other so much"

"Honestly, I think if it wasn't for my mother, my dad would've shot your father that day I saved you from the car crash"

"Not like I needed saving" she said with a smirk.

"True, but I didn't know that when I pulled your brother's car roof apart did I?" he said, and they both thought back to the day they had first met, a year earlier.

Lex stood there in shock as he looked at the blonde-haired fifteen year-old standing in front of him. He wasn't at all surprised to find out that his father had had another child with someone besides his mother. What did surprise him was the fact that he had actually claimed her, he knew his father well enough to know that the last thing Lionel Luthor wanted was an illegitimate child to worry about.

"So tell me Laura, how did you convince dear old dad to actually admit you were his daughter?"

"Mom was resourceful and let's just say there are certain parts of our father's past that he would rather have stay in the past" she replied, and Lex nodded, impressed; this girl was playing her cards very close to the vest just like a Luthor would.

"Laura, I've got to go see how the Smallville plant is holding up, so unless you wanted to come with-"

"I'd love to" she replied, and they went out to the garage and got into Lex's Porsche. They were driving along the bridge towards Smallville when Lex's phone rang. He took and started talking on his phone, unable to hear the truck behind them start to lose control. The truck hit Lex's car, causing him to swerve and hit a farmboy that had been leaning against the railing. The farmboy crashed into the river, and Lex's car followed, plunging in after him. Lex was knocked unconscious almost instantly, and Laura immediately began to free herself and her brother. She hadn't told anyone about her abilities apart from her mother, who had made her swear never to tell anyone else, especially Lionel, since he would just make her into a lab rat. She began to push on the roof of the car, surprised to find the farmboy they had hit earlier, attempting to do the same from the other side. She saw her shock reflected in his eyes but she pushed that aside for the moment and resumed working on getting Lex out of the car. She and the farmboy got the car ripped in two in a matter of seconds and she pulled Lex to the surface, the boy following close behind. When they got on land, they looked at each other for a minute, unsure of what to say.

"I'm Clark Kent" the boy said, offering his hand.

"Laura Luthor" she said shaking it, and then she began to give Lex CPR. Clark looked at her, and knew that if he wasn't invulnerable he would've sworn he'd died and gone to heaven. Laura had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, with blond hair that fell around her face in ringlets and her skin looked as if she had been kissed by the sun. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard coughing coming from the bald man behind him.

"Could've sworn I hit you" he said looking at Clark.

"You missed, and he pulled us out of the river" Laura said quickly, and Clark looked at her, grateful that she hadn't revealed his secret. She smiled, accepting his unspoken thanks.

"I'm Lex Luthor" he said stretching out his hand.

"Clark Kent"

"Who was the maniac driving that car?" Clark heard his father say, and heard Lex respond. However, he wasn't focused on what anyone was saying, he was too busy looking at Laura. The next day he found a truck from Lex, but of course his father wouldn't let him keep it, so he went to the mansion to return the keys. He found Laura and Lex fencing, but they stopped when they saw him.

"I can't keep the truck Lex" he said, and Lex nodded before taking the keys.

"Lex, can I have a word with Clark? Alone?" Laura asked and Lex nodded before walking out leaving the two fifteen year-olds alone.

"So, about what happened on the bridge…" Laura started and then stopped, as if unsure how to continue.

"Yeah, well, I won't tell if you won't" Clark said.

"It's a deal" she said and they both smiled, before shyly avoiding each other's gaze.

"So, what else can you do?" she asked, and Clark ran from one side of the room to the other, surprised when Laura copied him. They both laughed before Laura changed the subject.

"I start at Smallville high tomorrow, mind giving me a tour?"

"Not a problem, but there is one condition" he said, and she raised her eyebrow.

"Tomorrow, let's have a race" he said and she nodded, smiling at Clark before he left. As they went to sleep that night, neither could think of anything but the other, and how much they wanted to see each other again.

**A/N: Short chapter I know and I apologize if it's rushed I just wanted to get the intro over with, but I promise next chapter will be longer and flow better. Please review as your reviews make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Clark woke up and swore as he realized what time it was. He'd said he would be at the mansion by eight o'clock and it was 7:56. Four minutes was a lot more time for him then it was for a normal person but he knew he'd have to hurry if he wanted to make it to the manor on time; if his dad had taught him one thing, it was to never keep a lady waiting. He ran and dressed in his usual blue t-shirt, red jacket and jeans, grabbed an apple off the counter, slung his backpack on his shoulders and ran out the door, arriving at the Luthor Mansion with one minute to spare. He knocked on the door and Lex opened it, wearing a purple dress shirt and slacks.

"Hey Clark, come on in" he said, and Clark followed him into the study, sitting in a chair while Lex sat behind his desk.

"Well, I'd say you're here to see me but given the time and the way you were looking at my sister yesterday, I'm pretty sure I'd be wrong" he said, and Clark blushed slightly, looking at the floor.

"Lex we're just friends" Clark said, looking at Lex, who gave him a knowing smile.

"Sure, for now" Lex said, and before Clark could respond, Laura walked in wearing a white blouse and blue jeans, and Clark felt his heart beating faster and faster in his chest, while he seemed to have lost the ability to breathe. Laura's blonde hair was curled, and she wore the slightest hint of lip gloss on her lips and it took everything Clark had to finally avert his eyes.

"Morning Lex, morning Clark" she said, seemingly oblivious to Clark's reaction at her appearance; they booth returned her greetings and Laura gave Lex a hug before she and Clark headed out the door. They walked in silence for a minute before Laura finally broke it.

"So, you said you wanted a race. Shall we?" she asked, smiling mischievously. Clark nodded and returned her grin. Laura walked up to Clark and pecked him on the cheek before taking off. Clark stood there for half a second before taking off after her, getting to Smallville High just after Laura.

"You cheated" he said accusingly.

"Last time I looked, kissing someone before a race isn't cheating" she replied, smiling at the blush that spread across Clark's face.

"Is that Clark Kent I see, and on time for school no less" said a voice from behind them and he turned to see Chloe and Pete walking towards him.

"Hey Chloe, Pete, I'd like you to meet Laura Luthor. Laura these are my two best friends Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross " he said and Chloe shook Laura's hand as did Pete, although he seemed worried that he would catch something if he shook her hand for too long and broke contact almost immediately. However, if Laura was annoyed by this she didn't show it and the four walked into school together, Clark and Laura unconsciously grasped each other's hands, blushing furiously at the electricity the contact produced. The morning went by quickly for the two teens who discovered they had all their classes together, although they barely listened to anything their teachers said since they were too busy shooting glances at each other , both grinning sheepishly when their eyes met.

When the bell rang dismissing them to lunch, Clark led Laura to the cafeteria, taking a seat next to Pete and Chloe after getting their lunch; Clark paid for both of theirs even though Laura said he didn't need to.

"I know, but I want to" he said, and she just grinned before following him to where Pete and Chloe sat.

"How's your first day been so far Laura?" Chloe asked.

"It's been great. Everyone seems nice and Clark's been a great help" she said.

"I'll bet" Chloe said, but Laura failed to notice the iciness in her tone, while Pete just looked on sadly; he loved Chloe, but she'd always been in love with Clark and Clark had been too infatuated with Lana to realize it, and now it seemed he'd moved on and to a Luthor no less!

"Hey beautiful, why don't you ignore the losers and come sit with us?" a voice from behind them said and Laura looked up to find herself face-to-face with a blond boy wearing a letterman's jacket that read Whitney Fordman.

"No thanks, I'm perfectly fine right here with my friends" she said coolly, and Whitney looked shocked; no girl had ever turned him down before. He decided she was just playing hard to get, and grabbed her arm.

"C'mon doll" he said moving to pull her up.

"Whitney shouldn't you be getting back to Lana?" Clark asked.

"Shut up Kent, Lana's yesterday's news" he said and he pulled on Laura's arm again.

"I'll give you to the count of three to let her go before things get very ugly"

Whitney laughed and continued to pull at Laura's arm; she was tempted to punch him but didn't want to reveal her powers.

"One"

Whitney didn't move.

"Two"

He leaned over Laura and moved his face closer towards her, his lips now millimeters away.

Clark didn't even say three, he just walked over and grabbed Whitney by his collar and threw him onto the floor. Hate and fury were etched on his face as he looked at Whitney who got back up.

Whitney threw a punch at Clark, which Clark caught and then threw his own in return, hitting Whitney in the jaw, and knocking him flat on his back, unconscious.

"No one touches my girl" he said then blushed as he realized what he said.

"Your girl huh?" Laura whispered into his ear, as she stood up.

Clark turned to her and smiled when he saw that same mischievous grin he had seen before their race.

"Hell yes" he said and he leaned and kissed her.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review as your reviews make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, that was some first day" Laura said as she Chloe, Pete and Clark walked out of Smallville High, her hand interlaced with Clark's.

"Yeah, sure was" Chloe replied, attempting to keep the hurt out of her voice; she couldn't believe Clark could be so oblivious, and to kiss Laura right in front of her! Pete put his arm around her and she curled into his side while Laura and Clark walked on, oblivious to their friend's plight.

"Do you guys have plans for the rest of the day?" Pete asked attempting to make conversation.

"Actually, we do so I'll see you guys later" Clark said, and he and Laura walked out, leaving Pete and Chloe behind.

"I didn't know we had plans Mr. Kent" Laura said.

"I'll pick you up in an hour" Clark said and he kissed her before running back to his house. His mom looked up from the pie she was making as she saw the smile on her son's face.

"How was your day son?" she asked.

"It was great mom. Listen can I borrow the truck?"

"Sure, where are you going?"

Clark hesitated; he wasn't sure he should tell his mother about Laura. He knew his dad hated the Luthor's and he hated that he was friends with Lionel's son, never mind dating his daughter.

"I got partnered with Laura for a project so I'm going to pick her up and we're going to the library" he said; he hated lying to his mother, but he couldn't risk his father finding out about his real reason for taking the truck.

"All right Clark, have fun" his mother said, and he nodded before walking out the door.

He drove over to Laura's and knocked on the door, surprised when Lex again answered it.

"Hey Clark, come on in" he said, letting Clark in and walking to the study.

"So, I hear you've got a date with my sister" Lex said, with a grin.

"I do actually" Clark said, and Lex nodded, before becoming serious.

"Listen Clark, I'm probably the only guy that would be ok with his friend dating his sister, but I want you to understand, if you break her heart you'll regret it" he said and Clark nodded, before they were interrupted by a laugh from behind them. Clark turned to find Laura glaring at Lex.

"I can take care of myself Lex" she said

"Sorry, brother's prerogative" he said with a grin.

"Ready to go?" Laura asked and Clark nodded, standing up and taking her hand. They walked out of the house, and Clark opened her door before getting in the car.

"So, where are we going?" Laura asked and Clark grinned but didn't answer. He drove out of Smallville, keeping one hand intertwined with Laura's as he continued towards their destination. Clark pulled into a little-used park outside of Smallville that he liked to come to when he had a lot on his mind. Clark opened Laura's door and took her hand leading her over to a blanket with a picnic basket that sat under a small grove of trees.

"Oh my gosh Clark, it's so beautiful" Laura said as she sat down and looked up through the treetops where you could just make out the stars.

"Not as beautiful as you" he said and then he pulled a rose from the basket before handing it to her. She smelled it and smiled before kissing Clark.

"So, what's for dinner?" she asked and Clark opened the basket pulling out two of his mother's pulled chicken sandwiches, coleslaw and a pitcher of iced tea.

"Pulled chicken is my favorite how'd you know?" she asked.

"Lucky guess" he said with a smile before serving them both. They ate in silence for a minute and finished their meal.

"Still have room for desert?" he asked, pulling out two slices of apple pie.

"Definitely" Laura replied and they ate the apple pie, enjoying the peaceful night and each other's company.

"That was amazing Clark" she said, lying back on the blanket. Clark smiled and joined her, lacing his fingers through hers almost without thinking; it had become a habit over the last two days.

"Do you ever wonder what's out there?" Laura asked, looking at the stars.

"All the time, but right now I'm perfectly okay with being right here" he said, and they both leaned in and kissed each other, neither breaking it for several minutes until Clark's phone rang.

"Damn" he swore as he saw a text from his mom.

"What?" Laura asked, sitting up.

"My mom" he said and she nodded before standing up and helping him clean up the remains of their dinner. They sat quietly on the ride back to the mansion, their eyes never leaving each other's. Clark opened Laura's door and walked her to the front door of the manor.

"Thank you for tonight Clark, I had a great time"

"Me too, see you tomorrow?"

"It's a date" she said with a grin and she leaned in to kiss him again, but just as their lips touched the door opened revealing Lex standing there.

"Oh please, don't stop on my account" he said with a smirk and the two teens glared at him, and he thought that if looks could kill he would most certainly be dead.

"Well, I'd better get going I'll see you tomorrow Laura, bye Lex"

"See you Clark and I'm assuming you'd rather I keep quiet about tonight?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, that's probably best" Clark said with a small frown before he got back into the truck and drove off, Laura keeping her eyes glued to the truck until it was out of sight.

"Not a word" she said looking at the grin on Lex's face.

"Wouldn't dream of it" he replied and they walked back into the house.

Clark walked into the house and found his mother and father waiting for him, identical glares on their faces.

"Sorry I'm late we kind of lost track of time" he said and his parents nodded, seeming satisfied.

"Just call next time ok son?" his dad said and Clark nodded before walking upstairs to bed. As he fell asleep, he had to admit that that had been the best night of his life.

"Martha, I don't like the idea of Clark spending so much time with this Luthor girl"

"Relax Jonathan, they're just friends, and she's done nothing to threaten him" Martha said reassuringly.

"I know, but I still don't trust her"

"Then give her a chance to earn your trust" Martha said, and Jonathan nodded grudgingly.

"At least she doesn't know Clark's secret" she said and Jonathan nodded; the last thing they needed was a Luthor knowing the truth about Clark.

The next morning Clark ran over to Laura's house to find her there waiting for him and they ran hand in hand to school, getting there just before final bell.

They sat next to each other in classes now, whispering quietly while pretending to listen to their teachers.

"So, do you have plans for Saturday night?" Laura asked.

"None whatsoever, what did you have in mind?"

"Lionel's throwing a fundraiser this weekend and is telling me to go so he can 'introduce me' to Metropolis, and I was wondering if you'd go with me?" she asked, her eyes locking with his.

"Sure, I'd love too. But what do we tell my parents?" Clark asked and Laura thought for a minute before smiling.

"A movie night with Chloe and Pete?" his mom asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's been a while and we thought Saturday would work" Clark said, keeping his face expressionless.

"That's fine do we need to wait up?"

"No, I'll just stay at Pete's"

"Ok have fun"

"Thanks Pete I owe you one" Clark said as he got ready to leave Pete's house and Pete shook his head.

"It's fine Clark, just have fun and don't forget your friends" he said and Clark nodded before walking out towards the limo Lex had sent.

However as he moved to open the door, he wondered how much longer it would be before his lies caught up to him.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! For those of you who are wondering about when Laura and Clark will discover their Kryptonian heritage don't worry, that's coming up in the next couple chapters! Please read and review as your reviews make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Clark opened the door to the limo and got in, surprised to find Lex sitting next to Laura; he would've expected the Luthor heir to have already been at the party, entertaining whoever he was dating at the time.

"Hey Clark, nice suit" Lex said, shaking Clark's hand.

"Thanks, it's Pete's" he replied.

While Clark was wearing a charchoal grey suit with a blue dress shirt and red tie, while Lex wore a black suit with purple dress shirt and matching purple tie. Clark turned to Laura and his jaw almost hit the floor as he saw the pink dress she wore. (A/N: picture Allison Mack's dress from the season 1 finale)

"Clark, I'd shut your mouth before you let flies in" Lex said and Clark did so, while Laura laughed in amusement.

"You look amazing" he said to Laura and she smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks, so do you"

"I'm curious Lex, what are you doing here?" he said turning to the older Luthor, who smirked at him before answering.

"I arranged to meet my date at Lionel's party. I wanted to be sure you two made it to the party without anything surprising happening" he said, but by his tone, Clark knew he didn't mean the car being stuck in traffic. Laura glared at her brother, but didn't say anything.

They got to the party and walked to the entrance of Luthorcorp. Lex grimanced as he walked in, seeing the reporter's down the hall.

"Just like dad, always having to turn everything into his own personal PR event"

"I'm guessing you're not very fond of the man"

"Well Clark, if there was an award for world's worst father, mine would win every year"

"Laura, Lex!"

"Speak of the devil" Lex muttered, turning around to greet his father.

"Hi dad" he said, giving the man a stiff hug.

"It's good to see you Lex, Laura and…" his voice trailed off as he looked at Clark.

"He's John Thomas, a friend from school who was kind enough to escort Laura here" Lex interjected before Clark could respond.

"I see. Well, Mr. Thomas it's a pleasure to meet you" Lionel said, shaking Clark's hand.

"The pleasure's mine Mr. Luthor" Clark replied, forcing a smile. There was something about Lionel that made his skin crawl.

"I'm afraid I must excuse myself. As host there are guests I need to attend to"

"Of course" Lex replied, and Lionel nodded at them before disappearing among the guests.

"Well your father's definetly…"

"A real piece of work" Laura finished and Clark nodded.

"Mind if I join you?" they heard and Clark was surprised to find Lana Lang standing next to them.

"Lana?" Clark asked, shock filling his voice.

"Laura, Clark meet my date Lana Lang. Lana, my sister Laura and I think you already know her boyfriend Clark Kent"

"Yeah, he punched my ex" Lana said, but there was a smile on her face when she said it.

"Sorry about that" Clark said, fighting a smile of his own.

"No problem, he needed to be taught a lesson"

"So how did you and Lex meet?" Laura asked looking at the two of them.

"We bumped into each other when I was in Metropolis last weekend and got to talking. We ended up getting coffee and the rest is history"

"May I have this dance?" Clark asked as music began to play.

"Of course" Laura replied, and the two of them walked onto the dance floor with Lex and Lana following them. They danced quietly for a few songs, both of them just enjoying the feel of the other's arms around them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, If I may have your attention please!" Lionel said from a podium that had been set up at the front of the room.

"I take great pleasure in introducing my daughter Laura Luthor! Laura come up here for a minute" Lionel said smiling, although Clark noticed it didn't reach his eyes. Laura smiled at Clark before heading up to where her father was.

"It's great to be here in Metropolis! You've all made a newcomer feel so welcomed although I have to say I didn't expect the party to be quite this big!" she said, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Yes, well…" Lionel said, wrestling the mike from Laura who walked down to where Clark and the others were waiting.

"Do you want to get some air?" she asked and Clark nodded. They walked out of Luthorcorp just in time to see two cars crash into each other. The two teens looked at each other and nodded, before running towards the scene, each going to a separate car. Laura and Clark ripped the doors off and pulled the people out. There was a brown-haired girl about their age and a amn who looked to be in his mid-thirties with blond hair.

"That was fun" Laura said and Clark nodded before kissing her. They broke apart a few minutes later and ran the two people to the hospital, neither of them realizing that Lex had seen everything.

'Well, I go to look for my sister and find out that she and her boyfriend have powers' he thought, deciding he would talk to them later. He owed them a chance to explain, after all Laura was family and Clark was the closest thing he had to a brother.

The two teens in question returned home after the party, neither of them realizing what Lex knew. However, Lex wasn't the only Luthor who had questions. Lionel made it a habit to know who he was dealing with and something about this John Thomas that didn't sitright with him. He called his head of security to his office.

"Jones, find me everything you can on John Thomas"

"Yes sir" John Jones replied as he exited the office, wondering what Kal-El had gotten himself into.

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks too hotskillerz fr betaing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Clark walked up to the Luthor mansion to pick up Laura as he usually did, and Lex answered the door, but unlike the other times he had let Clark into his home, the usual smile that crossed his face when he greeted Clark was absent.

"Clark" he said, his tone somewhat icy. Clark wondered what was going on but decided he would find out eventually, so he decided not to press the issue.

"Lex" the farmboy replied, walking past the eldest Luthor heir into the study where Laura waited. Clark felt his heart stop like it always did when he saw his girlfriend, but there was no smile on her face when she greeted him. Instead she just walked over and kissed him, but this kiss seemed desperate as if Laura were afraid he was going to disappear.

"What's going on?" he whispered, knowing she would hear him with her superhearing.

Laura opened her mouth to answer, but at that exact moment, Lex walked into the study, gesturing for the two teens to sit down.

"What's going on Lex?" Clark asked, as the billionaire sat down across from them.

"I know what you two are hiding Clark" he said and the two teens looked at him, their faces expressionless.

"You need to be more discreet" he continued, not giving either of them a chance to respond.

"There's no telling what could happen if-"Laura cut him off with a laugh.

"Please tell me you are not trying to give us the talk Lex" she said, both teens quickly becoming flushed with embarrassment. Lex looked at them in shock and then turned to Clark.

"No I wasn't but do I need to?" he asked, turning an accusatory glare on Clark.

"NO! Trust me Lex, there is no need for that" he said vehemently and Lex nodded, seeming satisfied.

"Lex, if you didn't think we were having sex… and we aren't…. what do you think we're hiding?" Laura asked.

Lex didn't bother to answer instead he just played a video on the laptop behind his desk, angling the computer so it faced the two teens. They watched their faces full of shock as they saw themselves save the two people outside the Gala before racing them off to the hospital.

"What do want Lex?" Clark asked, anger in his voice as he realized Lex could blackmail him if he wanted too, not to mention that he knew Laura's secret too. She put a hand on his arm and he felt himself calm down slightly.

"I don't want anything except to help you two Clark. It's obvious you got your powers during the meteor shower and we don't need anyone thinking either of you are different. I got the security tape from the camera outside the Gala and destroyed it and I'm erasing this video" Lex told them and the two super-powered teens watched as the video was deleted.

"Thanks Lex" Clark said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"No problem what are friends for?" he said shaking Clark's hand and hugging Laura.

"We'd better get to school" Clark said and taking Laura's hand the two teens ran to school, each of them grateful that Lex was keeping their secret.

Classes went by normally until gym. Clark watched as Laura headed into the girls locker room and she smirked as she realized he was watching, swaying her hips suggestively.

Clark and Pete went up the rope and Clark began to get a searing headache, which was odd because he never got headaches. He looked at Pete and suddenly he saw Pete's blood and organs as if he could see right through Pete's skin, right up to his beating heart. The shock caused Clark to fall and when he looked up he saw the wall. However, rather than see the wall he saw right through it to wear Laura was just finishing drying herself off with a towel. She looked and smirked and Clark knew that somehow she had gained the same ability he had.

"Clark you ok man?" Pete asked and Clark nodded, a goofy grin plastered across his face. They exited the gym twenty minutes later and neither teen said a word about what had just happened, not wanting to discuss it around other people where they could be overheard.

Two hours later, they were up in Clark's loft since his parents were busy in Metropolis. They were supposedly 'studying' for an exam, but in reality they were just kissing on his couch since both had photographic memories.

Laura broke the kiss and smiled at Clark who smiled back. She moved over until she was sitting on his lap and turned to look at him.

"So about what happened in the gym, I think we should keep that to ourselves" he said and Clark nodded, knowing that Lex would kill him if he found out his friend had seen his sister in a towel.

"It does have its perks though" he said and they both smiled as they remembered what they saw; Laura had seen straight through Clark, literally. As they thought about what they had seen, they both felt heat rush to their eyes and before they knew what happened fire burst from their eyes, burning the wall across from them. They looked at each other in shock and laughed, not knowing what else to do.

"I guess we should keep this to ourselves too, at least for now" Clark said and Laura nodded, before kissing him again, neither caring if anything else caught on fire.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! For those of you who are wondering, it has not been days but months since the two met! I jumped about five months, and soon they will get their Kryptonian heritage revealed! Please review as your reviews help me keep writing!**


End file.
